How About You Say Yes?
by Angst lover
Summary: Juliet is all alone as the entire department leaves to work on a case. A whole department gone and a fully charged MP3 can only bring interesting results. Shules!


Hey y'all! Sorry I haven't updated my other fic, I've been getting a ton of ideas lately so I'm just being lazy and not doing anything. I am also interested in maybe making another Psych fanfic...but we shall see. (BTW-tonights episode looks/ed AWESOME! 8D No spoilers please)

I'm writing this as a birthday gift fo' muh sistah ( _Water_and_Earth_Alchemist _) go check out some of her stuff! She write great stories and no one reviews them cause she writes for a fandom that likes yaoi and she doenst write yaoi! *free pimpage*

First Psych fanfic, I'll complain about what I did wrong at the end of it!

* * *

**~*~**

* * *

"Three more and I'll take a break. Three more and I'll take a break."

This mantra was repeated over and over again by the lone detective in the Santa Barbra Police Department. Juliet let out a heavy sigh as she dropped her pen onto the desk and leaned back in her chair. It had been a long and boring night filled with doing all the extra and or forgotten paper work at the department. She glanced around the empty building to find no one; not even any concerned and paranoid citizens coming in with their complaints.

All the able officers (excluding her) were at the scene of the latest case they had received. Shawn and Gus stumbled across an average client with an average case that seemed simple enough to solve. It had turned out to be something huge and required all the officers for backup.  
_'So why am I here?' _She mentally grumbled to herself.  
The case itself was interesting. All of it was connected in some subtle way or another. It left the police stumped, heck even Shawn was confused once or twice. But thanks to him they were able to finally sort it out. A smile graced her lips as she thought back to before everyone left.

_~Flashback~_

_"Now this is how you look when you catch a criminal mastermind!" Shawn called stepping into the mass of officers. Shawn was going to be the person there to take a 'deal' that they had managed with the bad guy. They were planning to meet at a costume party that was taking place in town. No officers volunteered to dress up so Shawn automatically jumped on it._

_"What costume are you wearing Shawn?" Gus asked as he inspected Shawns costume._

_"Dude, don't tell me you don't recognize me? You of all people should recognize me." Shawn gasped dramatically at his friend. Gus only rolled his eyes as Lassiter walked by, pausing a moment to look at Shawn._

_"Spencer- just what the hell are you supposed to be?" "Shawn you look like a half-assed Romeo."_

_"How come no one is getting this!?"_

_"Hey, HEY! Now that's no way to describe the great Syaoran!" Shawn cried out, striking a pose. He had a pair of goggles on his head, followed by a flowing dark green-brown cape. He had on a black shirt with a huge belt wrapping around his sides and right shoulder. His pants were a dark green with large pockets complete with belts and buckles of their own. There was some capsule-like gadget handing off his left thigh, and his boots had large orange straps on them as well. He was holding a staff that's top looked like the combination of a ruler bent into a crescent shape combine with another crescent shape that didn't have an edge like the other, larger one. There was a jewel in the middle to accent it all, giving it a flare of fantasy. The whole outfit was complete with dark green gloves with orange stripped cuffs. _

_"C'mon man! I'm dressed as a guy from some japanime thing! I thought we all learned about your guilty pleasure for those things when we tracked down the Red Phantom?"_

_"Those are comics Shawn! American comics, and there is a huge difference if you hadn't noticed! I also don't read much outside of my favorite few companies or artists."_

_"Oh, sorry I hadn't. They still have geeky conventions for both these things; I'd count that as the same. And everyone dresses up at both of them too!"_

_"How would you know that Shawn?...Have you been to a convention without me?" Gus sent a glare Shawn's way._

_"Well-"_

_"Look, are you ready Spencer?" Lassiter cut in, getting aggravated by the fighting._

_"Anytime you are Lassie!" Shawn gave a salute as Lassiter rolled his eyes and started to gather up the rest of the officers. After a few minutes they were all just about crammed into the lobby, with Shawn and Lassiter in the front.  
"Everyone stay in order and stick to the plan, understood? We don't want anyone getting hurt." Everyone gave a resounding 'yes sir!' and Lassiter nodded with a smirk on his face.  
"Ready troops? Let's move out!" Shawn said to help lighten the mood a little, but was distracted as he looked over everyone in the group. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hang on! Where's Jules?" Shawn whipped around to Lassiter, a confused look on his face._

_"O'Hara is staying here to keep the place safe and to finish up some paper work."_

_"You can't just leave her here! It's, it's-it's heartless! What if-"_

_"She is a competent detective and will do just fine if threatened. Not that I can say the same for you…" _

_"I'll be fine Shawn." A new voice interrupted as Juliet called to them from behind a counter. "Just be careful out there, ok?" She asked, worried about all of them but her attention focusing in on Shawn. Lassiter gave a nod while Shawn grinned._

_"No problem-o Jules! Be careful here yourself ok? Maybe once this is done we can go out for some pineapple smoothies? And then I can show you how this whole dress up thing works…" He called, trailing off at the end and hinting at some innuendo. Jules rolled her eyes but nodded as they all made their way out, giving a small wave._

_~Flashback end~_

_'I really wish I hadn't drawn the short straw…' _

Juliet sighed again as she stared down at the papers on her desk. Luckily she had already done most of them and the rest was some pretty easy stuff; then all she had to do was file them and she was free until the entire apartment returned with their victory stories. She was worried about Lassiter, McNabb, Gus, but most of all Shawn. His big mouth had landed him in some pretty bad situations in the past, and this time was bound to be no different. She really worried for the psychic despite his constant appearance at the crime scenes, breaking the rules, and overall doing everyone's job for them. He lightened the mood and made everyone even more eager to try and help. Despite his constant prodding and prying, he really did help them solve cases faster than ever and keep crime down. He brightened her day at least, if not everyone else's.

So both she and Shawn had started seeing each other outside of work more. A trip to the movies to see the latest _Saw _that had come out, going out for some coffee and dinner every now and then; he even brought her to have dinner with his dad and Gus once. But it wasn't like they were together, of course not!

Not…at least, officially.

It was sort of a casual thing. She really did like him; truly, even before she found out he was the SBPD's psychic (which was that small chat while she was under cover). It annoyed her when he would flirt or go out with other girls, and even as he does it occasionally, (he stopped and didn't flirt as much anymore, that's a good sign right?) now it just makes her blood boil. The whole casual thing did imply that they could see other people; but she didn't want to.

She wanted to see Shawn.

_'I need some coffee.'_

* * *

"…and that's how you did it!" Shawn wrapped up rather nicely, stumbling back a little trying to give the impression as though he had seen it all in a 'vision'. "Whoa…Oh, hey, Lassie! You already booked him without me?" Shawn asked, shaking his head and looking around. "That was one intense vision; I think we need to get some pineapple to celebrate."

"Shawn, Shawn! Are you ok?" Gus ran up to him, panting a little bit. "I thought I heard a gun go off?"

"If I _had _been shot I'd be on the ground right now. I just have some battle scars and bruises. Now, calm down Gus, we don't want you getting any ulcers or intense cramps from your long run over here." Shawn rolled his eyes, looking towards the small blue car not parked that far off from them. Gus glared at him and turned right around making a bee-line for the car. "See you back at the station Lassie-face?" Shawn called as he started to run towards his best friend. Lassiter gave a nod and a smirk, focusing on shoving the detainee into the police car. Catching this guy put him in a good mood and he didn't care whether he just acknowledged the man he normally had a vendetta against.  
"Gus? Gus wait! You're my ride!" Shawn now ran faster as he saw the headlights flick on.

"Can we pick up some pineapples to bring back for Juliet? What about a smoothie? I promised her one! Please? I'll buy! GUS!"

* * *

Juliet glanced up at the clock hanging off the far wall for the hundredth time. _'I think now is a good time to start actually filing the reports.' _She mumbled to herself, reaching into her purse and grabbing her new pineapple-skin iPod (a gift from Shawn and Gus). She flipped through the various artist and bands, giving up and just selecting a random playlist. She gently placed the fragile MP3 in her pocket and gave a small smile at no one as the music started. Listening to music always helped her relax and focus if need be.

Hauling a stack of papers and files over the closest file cabinet she placed them on the floor and got to work. She found it odd that they would put one so randomly there (standing in front of it made you stick out into the hallway/lobby area like a traffic cone on the autobahn, free for anyone to see or bump into you). She started to hum and dance around a little, but only a little, as a few catchy songs played.

Loosening up, her humming turned into mumbling out a few lyrics which then turned into full blown singing. Dancing back and forth to her desk to grab files made her giggle occasionally.

Maybe having the whole station to herself wasn't such a bad thing after all…

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Shawn slurped contently as he stared out the window of their little blue Psychmobile. They were almost back at the station after a little detour of getting smoothies (and, of course, dropping off the criminal at a more high-security place). Gus had been forgiving and actually stopped the car and allowed him to ride back home with him. '_How could he ever leave me there?' _Shawn thought, _'He loves me!'  
_  
"Shawn, are you listening?"

"You would have never driven away without me back there." Gus glanced over at him, a slightly confused expression on his face.

"Oh, and why not? I have before." He stated matter-o-factly.

"Cuz' you love me." Shawn grinned over at his best friend while all Gus could do was roll his eyes.

"I think you must have hit your head harder than you think."

"What were you saying earlier?" Shawn jumped topic, sitting up in his seat more as he saw they were getting closer to the station. Taking a quick glance toward the back seat, he eyed his staff to make sure it was still there. His costume was actually pretty comfortable, and he defiantly made a note to wear it again soon.  
"I was saying that you shouldn't forget that your dad invited us over for dinner tomorrow."

"When I have missed it?" Shawn replied nonchalantly, mixing what was left of his smoothie with his straw.  
"Try last week."

"Oh…I was supposed to have dinner with him last week?"

"Yes Shawn, you were." Gus replied curtly.

"I'll make it up to him this week! Simple as that. I'll bring over some of those little whoopee-pie things, along with some pineapple pudding…"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

After belting out the last line of the song she took a sip of water from a water bottle she grabbed from the refrigerator in the station. The cool water soothed her now slightly strained vocal chords. As she waited for the next song to come up, she ran over and grabbed the last stack of files from her desk.

_….__We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony of summer air…_

Juliet smiled at the sudden change in genre of music. _'This is the only country I'll listen to.' _She reminded herself, country had never really been her thing. This was one of the few country-like songs she knew the words too, so of course she had to sing.

_"See the lights,  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
You say hello  
Little did I know…"_

A slight flutter as she dropped a folder. She leaned over to grab the few papers that had fallen out, fixing her hair as she stood up and resumed her walk to the cabinet.

_"That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said:_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes!"_

Unlike a lot of other songs, this one actually did a good job of telling a story. It was about a princess wanting her prince -her Romeo- and how they eventually get married. It was the kind of sweet and happy stuff that she had always liked, and one day dreamed of happening to her. _'Unfortunately real life doesn't exactly work out that way. How much better of a world would we live in if it did?' _She thought idly to herself.

_"So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they know  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while"_

Juliet left Miami for two reasons; she wanted to spread her wings and knew Santa Barbra had exactly what she wanted, and to get away from her old boyfriend. It had started out amazing, but it fizzled out after a while. He wouldn't leave her alone, and it just created a whole bunch of problems. She promised never to get into a relationship again for a while, not until she found the right guy. It had been a few years since then and she was ready. Shawn had fallen into her lap at the right time, and she could tell. It was a little scary, they weren't even officially dating per say, but she knew he was the one.

The whole picket fence, house in the nice neighborhood, two cars (or motorcycle); she could see that with Shawn.

She took a deep breathe and finished up the next part of the song.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Nice job back there Shawn!" Buzz slapped him on the back in a congratulatory kind of way. "Who would have thought he would hide the stash there?"

"The spirits are quite helpful in finding lost goods, I must admit." Shawn replied back with a mischievous smile. They met up with Lassiter and Buzz in the parking lot on their way back into the station. "But hey man, nice job right back at you!" Shawn tried to compliment the young officer, although he really had not done much.  
They were all laughing as practically the entire rest of the precinct caught up with them. Squeezing through the doors was a little hard, but after getting inside they all were still chatting it up.  
"Hey, do you hear something?" Shawn asked after a moment, "It sounds like someone singing?" He asked, now confused. Half of the cops reached for their guns, including Lassiter, as they all started to move toward the desks and offices.  
"Slow down there! Calm down, I bet it's just a-"Shawn stopped short as he took in the sight before him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Juliet had let her hair down and took of her jacket; was it getting hot in there or was it just her? Of course, she had been dancing and jumping around half the night.  
_  
"__I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town I said:"_

She was getting towards her favorite part of the song, the part where the prince asks the princess to marry him. She sighed again, for the millionth time that night, as she shoved another file into its proper place. She was singing towards the top of her lungs now, and she had to admit; she had a pretty good singing voice. It wasn't amazing, but it wasn't bad either; passable for the first few rounds of _American Idol _at least_. _

Glancing up at the clock, she realized that everyone should have been back by now. A little worried, she still continued to file; they'd be back soon enough. They were all big boys, right?

_"Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

_And said-"_

She spun around, excited at the next part, but froze immediately.

The entire, _entire, _Santa Barbra Police Force was standing there watching her. All their faces held amusement; it even looked like Lassiter wanted to break down and chuckle. Feeling her face redden from embarrassment, she was just about ready to climb under a rock. Heck, even move again! There had to be more than one Shawn-like person in the world, right?

She was brought out of her musing by the sudden flapping of a cloak and someone grabbing her hand. She looked down to see Shawn on one knee, a grin on his face and a hand on his heart as he started to sing.  
_  
__"Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes!"__  
_  
He sang just as loud, making sure everyone was able to hear him clearly. Juliet was shocked, her mouth hanging open as she tried to form words. He was able to help cover up her embarrassment and clear humility; and he knew the lyrics to the song! She felt her face go red from something else as she watched him still grin stupidly up at her. _'He's gotten better…' _Was the first thing that came to her mind as she started to ease out of her shock. Taking a quick glance over at the rest of their audience, she noticed that everyone also seemed to be shocked. Gus seemed to be happy and amused, smiling at his friend as he started to clap. Everyone else soon came out of their stupor and joined it, some even giving a few whoops.

"Say yes?" He asked, his eyes slightly pleading. This was the thing she dreamed of, the thing that was just _always _a dream.

"Marriage? I'm not so sure just yet." She teased, grinning right back at him.

"A date?"

"Yes."

* * *

"Thanks for the backup in there buddy!" Shawn said as soon as he and Gus left the station, his cell phone heavier with another address and reminder on the calendar. _'I can't forget this dinner!' _Shawn told himself as he happily jumped down the steps, waiting a moment for Gus to catch up. Gus just shook his head, casting his friend a smile.

"What?"

"It's about time you asked Juliet out on a date."

"Ain't it grand?" Shawn grinned. "Now all we gotta do is hook you up! The jackal has to get out on the prowl! "

"I'm not singing to anyone like you did. I can't believe you actually did that, how did you even know the words?"

"Hmmm? Words to what?" Shawn asked innocently.

"Words to the song? The one you sang to her?" Gus chuckled, wagging a finger.

Shawn just continued to walk along, a confused glance following.

"No, don't tell me-"

"That's a song? Dude, I had no idea!"

"You did _not _just make that up on the spot Shawn. It's impossible! You went along with the beat, the rhyme scheme, everything! Shawn!"

Shawn ran ahead, grinning back toward his friend as he hoped into the car.

* * *

.....good thing I got her another gift huh? XD When she says _'he's gotten better'_ she means at singing! I really messed up all their characters in this, huh? I wrote different parts of this at different times, so you can probably easily note the change. Also, as for the description of his costume, google Syoaran/Tsubasa Chronicles and it should be within the first two rows (The link to the picture may be on my profile also).

Hate it? Love it? Got any questions? Constructive criticism always welcome! Thanks so much for reading, Happy Birthday _Water_and_Earth_Alchemist_!


End file.
